Full Metal Rose
by Mayuna
Summary: Kurama meets up with Kuraki the star of the hit show 'Full Metal Alchemist'. Friendship through similarities develop between the two but what else could blossom? KuramaxEd Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I know I haven't finished 'Reign of Sin' yet but when I get an idea I need to write it and post a.s.a.p. That being now. So here's the deal I've decided to throw together possibly the two best anime's together and see how it does. If you like Kurama and Edward Elric..and yaoi prepare yourself for heaven. With that said on with the story.  
(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) 

Under the persistance of his friends Kurama had regretfully put his school work down for at least an hour and now sat in the ramen shop that the Yukimura's owned. Yusuke sat next to him noisiley slurping his ramen while Kuwabara and Keaka sat across from him arguing over who in their group could possibly have a chance of defeating Goku in super saiyan three form.  
"Hiei has the speed but not the power." Keaka said somewhat softly glancing around her scared that the fire demon may be around listening. Kuwabara shook his head.  
"Nah even with his speed Hiei wouldn't stand a chance because Goku know's instant transmission!" Kuwabara retorted. Keaka pondered this for a moment before agreeing.  
"Yeah but man Urameshi's spirit gun versus Goku's kamehameha wave would be awesome!" Keaka stated glancing at Yusuke whom looked up for a moment at the sound of his name.  
"Huh? What about me?" He asked pausing only momentarily in his gorge fest to question.  
"Nothing Yusuke, you missed the boat; don't swim after it." She stated before turning her attention back to her brother and the conversation at hand. Kurama sighed listening with the least bit of interest looking insanely bored. Some days he would contribute to their conversations about what show's they watched or whatever else but he had better things to do than hang around with his friends but being forever polite he kept his mouth shut hoping they would only keep him from his studies for only a couple more hours. The chimes above the door to the shop rang as a customer walked in. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with his bangs sweepiing back as he lifted his sun glasses off his face resting them on top of his head. His clothes were typical for a teenager, blue denim jeans with a black tank top and dirty white sneakers, nothing special as he walked over to the counter. However when he spoke...  
"Okay let me see here. Sixteen fifty for a plate isn't bad." His voice sounded in the otherwise empty shop carrying melodically throughout the room. Keaka's face turned crimson as she slowly turned in her seat quickly turning back with an enormous smile plastered on her face.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She whispered practically bouncing in her seat and waving her hands in front of her excitedly.  
"What's your problem?" Yusuke asked cocking an eyebrow at her strangely.  
"Where's Keiko? Is she upstairs? Oh my god, she has to get in on this!" Keaka practically squealed. Kuwabara grabbed his little sister's wrist before she flew up the stairs to the Yukimura residence.  
"What is with you?" He asked. Keaka looked over her shoulder still blushing before leaning back towards the table.  
"That's Edward Elric!" The three boys stared at her the name not ringing any bells."The full metal alchemist!" She said becoming aggitated.

"Ohhhhh, the pipsqueek!" Yusuke stated a bit too loudly causing the blonde to slightly glance at the group.

"He's not a pipsqueek! Besides if he's short then what am I?" Keaka quipped her face becoming red hot with anger. Yusuke laughed as did Kurama.

"Oh screw you guys. I'm going to get Keiko." Keaka said running up the stairs giggling as she passed the counter. The teen smirked and shook his head.

"Hey sorry about that man. My little sis is a freak like that." Kuwabara called over to the kid. He turned leaning against the counter. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm used to insane fan girls stalking me." He said smiling. Kurama watched his mannerisms closely; the way he moved, talked and acted all screamed out one word to him. He smiled to himself wondering how Keaka would react if she found out that her favorite television crush, for this week at least, was a hanyo.

"I'm Kuwabara, this is Urameshi and Ku-uh, Shuichi." Kuwabara introduced them all stumbling as he usually did over Kurama's human name.

"I'm Otaka Kuraki. Nice to meet all of you." He said his eyes glancing at the curtain that hung in the door way that lead to the stair well that had suddenly errupted with girlish giggling. Keiko stepped out nervously glancing back at Keaka whom she dragged along behind her giving the girl the appearance of a five year old.

"Hi I'm uh, Yukimura Keiko and this is Kuwabara Keaka." Keiko said nervously giving a short wave. Kuraki smiled pleasantly at them extending his hand and giving a quick shake to both girls.  
"So who's your favorite character on the show?" He asked smiling obviously amused with the attention. Both girls looked at each other.  
"Ummmm, Mustang!" Keiko replied.  
"Alphonse!" Keaka said in a rushed breath.  
"Oh I see how it is!" Kuraki stated laughing running a hand through his hair.  
"Oh but your definately our second fav." Keaka replied quickly to which Kuraki laughed even harder. A few more minutes of giggling and blushing Kuraki's food was ready.

"Well I have to finish my homework. Come on Keaka." Keiko said leading the other girl back up the stairs squealing all the way up. Kuraki shook his head his own face currently induced in a dark blush before turning to take a seat.  
"Hey sit here man." Kuwabara stated turning out the chair next to him. Kuraki nodded gratefully before sitting.  
"Arigatou." He thanked picking up his chopsticks and grabbing some rice. Kurama stared at him taking in his scent and memorizing it. Definately a half breed; human unmistakably but what breed of demon? Kuraki felt the heat of the other's eyes and met his gaze. Brazen gold met endless emerald and locked.

'A kitsune youkai.' Kuraki thought to himself and smiled shoving another stickful into his mouth and swallowed.

"Well I'm gonna get goin'. Maybe my mom decided to come home this week." Yusuke stated a while after he had finished eating stood and left with out so much as a good-bye.

"Yeah same here I guess it's getting late." Kuwabara stated going to stand by the stairs."Yo Kesaki-chi. Let's split!" He yelled. A few minutes later the young girl bounded down the stairs and looked up surprised to see Kuraki still sitting in the resturant. She blushed before walking over to Kurama to give a quick hug.  
"Sayonara kitsune and it was nice meeting you Kura...ohhh I have to say it, sayonara hakane!" She practically shouted before running out and down the street. Kuwabara rolled his eyes and followed giving a quick wave leaving Kurama alone with the teen.

"Your a hanyo." He stated bluntly. Kuraki's face broke into a smile as he nodded his head once briefly.  
"Your a kitsune, a very powerful kitsune." He replied. Kurama in return nodded his head just as Kuraki had.

"What I can't pin point however what type of demon you are." Kurama stated encouraging him to answer.  
"Well if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Kuraki quipped smugly. Kurama grinned at his brashness.  
"You are apparently quite young." He stated.  
"And you're a geezer." The other replied. Both uttered a soft sigh. "You have a human body and human friends but your spiritual energy reaks like youkai's. What are you doing here?" Kuraki asked after a moment.

"Well that is a long story." Kurama stated. Kuraki leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head.  
"I don't have to be anywhere." He stated. Kurama eyed him for a moment before folding his hands on top of the table.  
"My name is Yoko Kurama and as you mentioned before I am a kitsune." Kuraki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.  
"Yoko Kurama?" He asked breathlessly. Kurama smirked.  
"So you've heard of me?" He asked arrogantly.  
"My mother knew you!" Kuraki stated standing up and pointing at the fox.

"Oh really? What was her name?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Otaka Yumi." Kuraki stated sitting back down. Kurama bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes remembering her quite well but bit his tongue to voice exactly what his opinion of the female youkai was.

"A thunder youkai then." Kurama stated reopening his eyes. Kuraki nodded.  
"Yeah, my mother is a thunder youkai." He replied.

"You live in the ningenkai with your father then?" Kurama asked.  
"Yep. I haven't seen my mom in about two years now but she does that. She'll be around for a while then jet." Kuraki stated. "I think she got kind of ticked that I was on t.v. but oh well." He stated as an after thought.

"Might I say something about her with out you getting upset Kuraki?" Kurama asked.

"Go for it." He said.  
"Yumi isn't the most responsible person in the universe." Kurama stated. "Come to think of it now I do remember her saying something about going to the ningenkai and being with a human male from time to time but that was before I was shot and arrived here." Kurama stated thinking more to himself than talking to Kuraki.

"Shot huh? I think she said something about that before too but everyone thought you just died." He said. Kurama shrugged.  
"Well I would have if I hadn't come here through the pseudo space. I was lucky I was able to open a portal." Kurama stated. "After I arrived I inhabited a human fetus and here I am sixteen years later." He stated.

"Will you ever go back?" Kuraki asked.  
"To where the makai?" Kurama asked. Kuraki nodded. "Some days I'd like too but I start to think about my human mother and my friends here. I really can't complain I have a very comfortable life here but there are days..." Kurama trailed off with a sigh. Kuraki stated intently at the kitsune and nodded his head.  
"I would love to see it." He stated. Kurama brought his gaze back to the teen.  
"You were born in this world I take it?" He asked. Kuraki nodded.

"Yeah I was." He stated. The two sat in silence only moving when Kuraki's phone began to ring. He rolled his eyes before flipping it open.  
"What's up?" He asked answering. "Yeah? I thought we weren't going to do that scene tonight, wasn't it canceled? Uh-huh, yeah I guess. What choice do I have? I just have to give my dad a buzz to let him know and I'll be right over. Yep, bye." He said closing his phone.  
"Work?" Kurama asked. Kuraki nodded.  
"Yeah. I hate it when they do that. They said we couldn't do a scene tonight because of the fact that the 'mood wasn't right'." Kuraki said putting up his hands quote what was said to him. Kurama grinned.  
"Now they decide at about seven a'clock that 'oh we'll call Kuraki over here to fit him with the prostethic auto-mail thing for about three hours to start filming at about ten and we should be done around four a.m. if we 're lucky'." He said slumping in his chair before standing up.  
"Well Kurama it was nice talking with you and awesome to meet you but I have to split." He said extending his hand to the other youkai. Kurama shook it heartily before standing himself.  
"I would like to talk with you some more Kuraki. Perhaps we could get together some time." Kurama suggested. Kuraki grinned and nodded.  
"Yeah, uh you got a pen so I can give you my number or something?" He asked patting his pockets. Kurama shook his head.  
"No however I attend Meiou high school and am usually there six days out of the week after school. If you get some time meet me there." Kurama replied. Kuraki nodded his head.  
"I think I may just do that." Kuraki replied with a wave quickly braiding his hair before heading out the door.  
(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

So how was that? Something different right? I think it's gonna be good! Please review or I'll send my evil monkey I carry around in my back pocket after all of non reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

'Reign O f Sin' is done now so I can focus on this one..yay! Okay just to let anyone know who may be reading this I am going into uncharted water's here. I've really hardly have touched base on shounen ai' in my stories so it's new to me so bare with me. Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kurama gathered his school books into his bag glancing at the clock that hung on the wall above the intercom momentarily before deciding that today wasn't a good day to stay late after all.  
'Mother will need my help with dinner I'm sure.' He thought as other errands came to mind such as homework not to mention whatever missions may come up.

"Kurenai! Oh my god, your not going to believe who is outside!" A screaming girl yelled frantically grabbing her friend's hand.

"What? Who?" She asked confused. Kurama side stepped out of their way gripping his back pack tighter.

"Otaka Kuraki! Edward Elric!" The first girl shrieked. "

Nu-uh! Shut up!" Her friend yelled breaking into a run. Kurama's head snapped up as his eyes grew wide.  
"Oh no." He said aloud and broke into a quick jog down the stairs.  
"Excuse me! Make way! Please out of my way!" Kurama shouted as he made his way through his fellow classmates trying to see over their heads to catch site of the smaller youkai.

"Do you like being on t.v?"  
"Edward, sign my backpack!"

"Hakane your so hot! I love you!"

"I love you Edward"  
"Ed! Over here Ed!"

"Excuse me!" Kurama shouted as he finally caught site of the chibi who was currently surrounded by a hoard of fans mostly girls but some male admirers as well. "Kuraki! Kuraki!" Kurama shouted over the screams and confessions of undieing love. Kuraki's head shot up at the familiar voice. His golden eyes begged for help from the kitsune desperately searching for a way out of the screaming fan girl hell. Kurama reached out a hand past the last girl to finally grasp a hold of Kuraki's sleeve just long enough to grab it and bolted as fast as he could before anyone really noticed he was there or Kuraki was gone.

"Man, I owe you back there Kurama." Kuraki said gasping for air as he leaned against the cherry tree in Kurama's backyard.

"No need really. Usually I'm the one that they flock too, in a way I was grateful it wasn't me for a change." Kurama replied. Kuraki looked at him.  
"Oh well, uh thanks." He said sighing and sitting down.

"I was wondering if you were going to come by to visit or not." Kurama said sitting at the base of the tree. Kuraki sat some feet away next to him.

"I would have come sooner but it's been really busy with work and my tutoring so it's been hectic." He said.  
"Better late than never." Kurama stated.

"As is their talking about making a movie." He said.

"A movie huh? That's exciting." Kurama said his tone even as usual. Kuraki shrugged.

"It's alot of work, alot of hours but I like being Edward Elric." He said softly.  
"Why is that?" Kurama asked. Kuraki took a deep breath before exhaling and shook his head.  
"It's stupid." He said.

"I doubt that but I won't press you on it however I am interested." He said. Kuraki glanced at Kurama for a moment before his face broke into a smirk.

"Your good." He said before sighing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied innocently.

"Uh-huh. The reason why I like being Edward is because he has his brother, always by his side. No matter what Ed and Al stick together. They live for each other and I enjoy playing the role of the big brother, always looking out for his little brother, keeping him safe. Not only that but Ed's tough, he doesn't take crap from anyone no matter who they are. Edward Elric is a true prodigy, an alchemic genius. He has family and friends who care about him and stick by him through thick or thin. To just be able to go where ever the train ride leads, always moving forward never looking back. Otaka Kuraki is a nobody that no one cares about or even pays attention to. A half human half demon freak that probably couldn't find his way out of a brown paper bag even if someone cut a hole out of the bottom of it." He said his voice cracking a bit. Kurama glanced at him briefly to see Kuraki's lower lip tremble slightly.

"If I'm not mistaken however Edward is driven by a tremendous sense of guilt and anguish over what happened to his younger brother as a result of his negligent actions correct?" Kurama asked. Kuraki nodded his head once briefly.

"Yeah but I mean the pro's outweigh the cons, right?" He asked glancing at Kurama. Kurama couldn't help but offer a sympathetic smile to the young hanyo as his teary eyes threatened to well over.

"Not always." He whispered. Kuraki's tears finally spilled over cascading down his face dripping off his chin as a sob escaped from his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just...I can't..." Kuraki said placing a hand to his eyes as more sobs racked his body.

"It's alright. There's no need to apologize, crying cleanses the soul or so I've heard." Kurama said taking the other's hand in his.

"So you've heard huh?" Kuraki managed to choke out.

"Yes." Kurama said with a slight shrug. Kuraki laughed a little through his tears wiping his eyes.

"Well it isn't proven scientifically." Kurama stated.  
"Science isn't always the answer." Kuraki replied sniffling.

"Technically if it was then we wouldn't or rather shouldn'texist my friend. Granted that I do love science however it is a shame that it has nearly run the ningen kai erasing all of the old practices calling them useless or false." Kurama said.

"Old practices? Like alchemy?" Kuraki questioned his fingers wrapping around Kurama's hand softly.

"Yes alchemy, however not in the sense that you have come uh, accustomed to we'll say. Alchemy is a science as you know however all this about actually being able to decompose and reconstruct isn't really possible through your own two hands. It's more of mixing chemicals along with other elements to decompose and reconstruct." Kurama explained. Kuraki listened intently to the elder youkai watching as a breeze lifted his red hair swiping it across his face quickly as he pulled the crimson strands away from his eyes and his lips as he spoke. Kuraki felt his breath catch slightly wondering why his heart was suddenly fluttering so spuratically. At the same time desperately trying to get it under control before Kurama noticed which he knew probably wouldn't be long and it wasn't.  
"Kuraki are you alright?" Kurama asked noticing the other's sudden flushed expression.

"Uh, yeah. I just realized what time it is and I have to go. My dad will get ticked if I'm out too late." Kuraki stated. Kurama smiled sweetly and nodded his head.  
"Yes well I should be going inside myself." Kurama stated standing up helping Kuraki to his feet. Kuraki tightened his grip around the other's hand as he stood smiling back. "It was good to see you again Kurama and thanks again from helping me out back there." He said. "Again no need. Now that you know where I live whenever you get a chance feel free to stop by. If I'm not here just leave a message with my mother." Kurama said.

"Will do. Sayonara Kurama." He said with a wave opening the gate and closing it.  
"Sayonara Kuraki." Kurama said turning to go inside his house. Kuraki hurried down the street wringing his hands as they shook violently and his stomach churned as the sky turned a slight shade of grey. Kuraki looked up at itas the blood pounded into his face forcing him to heat up. Simultaneously the thunder roared in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is like jumping into it kind of but I want to get to the good stuff...like the dirty fan girl stuff that we dream about...yay for smut! I think I should have an appearance by Hiei as well perhaps the jaded jilted ex-love. What do you think? Input is always good.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"Al your armor is hollow. Ed your arm and leg are prostethic." "How did you know"  
"The sound of your steps, the weight when I threw you; you fools did you really think I wouldn't notice? Tell me how it happened"  
"Teacher, we...we...transmuted our mother!"_

Both Keaka and Botan gasped as Edward blurted out the words to his teacher and immediately received a punch to the face.

"Oh man!" Botan exclaimed her hands going to her face. "I can't believe he just blurted it out like that"  
"Ed and Al have invoked the wrath of teacher, take cover!" Keaka yelled putting her hands on her head in a defensive position. Both girls watched intently and awed as Izumi took both boys in her arms holding them close to her as they cried and the end credits began to roll. "Wow. That was gooood!" Keaka said jumping off the couch.

"Yeah it was. Makes me almost glad that I skipped off on some of my duties however I won't be for very long." Botan replied.

"So I can't believe you really met him." Keaka shook her head quickly and even blushed slightly at the memory.  
"I was all over the place like, 'oh my god! It's him! It's Edward!' Keiko was cooler than me but once we got upstairs we just started like jumping up and down and screaming. It was awesome! I so wish that I'd see him again." She said opening the front door and grabbing her sneakers.

"Well hopefully the two of you didn't chase him out of the shop for long. Maybe he'll go back and maybe I'll be there." Botan said thoughtfully sighing wistfully in the process. Keaka smiled and giggled slightly.  
"I hope not too but he didn't seem intimidated or anything so I guess that's a good sign." She replied.  
"He's probably used to a big fuss being made over him so what was two raging teenage girls as opposed to say a hundred of them." Botan said. Keaka nodded in agreement and began walking in the direction of Kurama's house.  
"To Kurama's?" Botan asked already knowing the answer.  
"Of course! It wouldn't be a good day with out seeing the kitsune." She replied.  
"You mean to say your kitsune, don't you?" Botan asked playfully. Keaka blushed profusely.  
"He's not mine." She replied.

"Well he basically is the way he's always fawning over you or you over him. How close the two of you are emotionally and physically at times." Botan continued only intensifing Keaka's coloring.  
"Shut up." She finally said looking away from her friend.  
"Ha ha! I knew it all along! You are in love with Kurama. How sweet." She said dreamily. Keaka ignored her and continued walking until she finally reached the house. She went to open the gate to the back yard when she heard Kurama's voice. He was talking to someone. The other voice soon spoke up and only it's tone was recognizable causing Keaka's mouth to drop.

"I think that Edward is in there with Kurama." Keaka whispered. Botan looked at her before pressing an ear to the wooden fence.

"I think your right but I can't make out what their saying." She whispered back. Botan reached in her pocket and brought out two small blue circles.  
"Here put this in your ear and place it against the fence." She said demonstrating Keaka followed suit placing her ear against the fence.

"Love is very different for youkai than it is for ningens Kuraki. Humans have a need to feel accepted and loved which is why many relationships are destroyed because one simply didn't say it enough to the other where as with youkai they can love a mate, not see them for years or centuries before seeing them again of course it all depends on the breed of youkai and other circumstances as well." Kurama said.  
"So that's why my mother can just come and go as she pleases without any remorse..." Kuraki said sadly.

"Yes." Kurama agreed. Kuraki sighed and clenched his fist.  
"Yeah but my dad isn't going to be around for centuries, he's human. He only has a good forty years left or so and that's it. He can't wait for her but still he does." He said his expression turning to anger.

"He loves her. He'll wait out the rest of his days waiting for her, it's human nature." Kurama replied. Kuraki blew out his cheeks frustrated trying to make sense of it.  
"You knew her Kurama and be honest with me but do you think she cares? About my dad? About me?" He asked searching Kurama's face for hope.

"I don't know." Kurama said watching the other's face fall into a look of despair.

"Screw love. It isn't worth it." He said.

"Your wrong Kuraki. It is a very powerful emotion that some choose to abuse but don't let it leave you bitter to it." Kurama said.

"That's easy for you to say, you have your mother and your friends who love you." He replied.  
"Your father cares for you I'm sure." Kurama said.

"He's so obsessed over my mom that he barely even notices me." Kuraki said. "I give and I give but I never recieve and I hate it." He said as tears fell from his eyes. This had become a normal occurence to which Kurama offered a comforting hand and words that he felt were right but today was different given the topic of conversation. Kurama wrapped his arms around the younger youkai feeling his body tense but whether it was from his sobs or Kurama's actions he wasn't sure. Kuraki lifted his head from the comfort of Kurama's chest to reveal the tawny eyes that held so much pain that it nearly overwhelmed the elder.

"You have me." Kurama said softly with a slight smile. Kuraki nodded his head knowing what he was about to do would probably enrage the only person who had actually sought out to be his true friend but he had too...had too.  
"Kurama...I..." Kuraki whispered as he brought his face closer to Kurama's and enclosed the gap placing his lips firmly against Kurama's. He waited for the kitsune to push him away and probably kill him but Kurama didn't and to his surprise kissed him back gently pressing back laying soft kisses against his lips.

"I'm gonna kill him! Botan let me go!" The scream sounded from the other side of the fence causing both youkai to break apart abruptly. "Get your hands off my fox!" Keaka screamed.

"I think it's time for us to go." Botan said. "Sorry Kurama!" Botan called out as she flew off on her oar with the small heart broken girl in tow.  
"Maybe I should go." Kuraki said breaking away from Kurama's embrace and standing up.

"If you must but I really would prefer you to stay." He said his eyes shining brightly. Kuraki nodded nervously and sat back down.  
"I'm sorry, I just..." He began but was cut off by Kurama placing a finger of his lips.  
"No need." He whispered covering the other's apologies with another gentle kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Well since someone liked that last chapter I'll leave it as is. Sounds good. Okay here we go again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"We've already cast the part of the singing alchemist, Sayla Hosner." Nantaka Arumi stated as Kuraki and his co-star Tandashi Miroku, or to screaming fan girls Alphonse Elric, sat quietly as Miroku readjusted his ear piece that he used when in the recording booth to make it easier to read his lines as opposed to just talking to himself. The suit of armor that accompanied Ed went by the name of Hirosu Akuma, a twenty six year old giant. The poor guy couldn't stand being in the heavy suit but was doing his aunt a favor since it was hard to come across a person who was seven feet tall in Japan.

"Oh really? That's cool. When do we get to meet her?" Miroku asked side glancing and frowning at Kuraki's unfocused eyes. He was day dreaming again, he had been doing that alot lately.

"Well she should be here soon." Arumi said as the door opened slowly revealing the young girl. Kuraki's eyes refocused on the sound and glanced his eyes growing wide at who it was.  
"There she is, the lady of the hour Kuwabara Kesaki." Arumi said bowing slightly to the girl.  
"Ummmm, it's Keaka actually." She replied bowing as well. Kuraki's mouth dropped as Keaka shot him a side glance but otherwise ignored him.

"Hi, I'm Miroku a.k.a. Alphonse." He said.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said.  
"This is..." Miroku said pointing a thumb at Kuraki.  
"Yeah we've met." Keaka replied quickly.

"Okay well good everyone's acqauinted with one another, good. Now Keaka I trust you memorized the script for this week." Arumi said oblivious to the tension. Keaka nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm pretty sure. I've never even acted in like a school play let alone on television." She stated blushing slightly.  
"Oh don't worry about it. Kuraki and Miroku were newbie's not too long ago and look at how wonderful they are." Arumi comforted. "Remember, you weren't just hired for your acting abilities but for your musical talent as well. You truly have a beautiful voice Keaka. You'll do just fine and don't worry, Kuraki will be with you." Arumi stated smiling. Kuraki and Keaka's eyes locked both looking down at the ground in unison.

"Alright then, Miroku to the sound booth, Edward Elric is all set and in costume as well as Sayla Hosner so let's get rolling"  
Arumi stated practically pushing the three out the door.

"Ed there's a new state alchemist that I want you to meet." Colonel Roy Mustang said from behind his desk. The door opened as a young girl walked in.  
"Edward Elric, meet Sayla Hosner; the singing alchemist." Roy stated standing up as the girl nervously entered. She saluted both the colonel and Edward before placing her hands behind her back shakily. Edward stood up abruptly from his seat on the colonel's couch.  
"Nice to meet you singing alchemist, I'm full metal!" Ed stated pointing to himself proudly. Sayla's expression changed from nervosness to that of admiration as she shook her head once.

"Yes I know." She said casting him a side glance.

"Ed I want you to take charge of Sayla here, even though you both have the rank of major think of her as your subordinate." Roy stated.  
"Subordinate? You know I can't do that with what Al and I are looking for Colonel." Ed retorted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she won't be much trouble, she may even be some help." He stated. Ed clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.  
"Agreed?" Roy asked smugly. Ed turned his downcast gaze into a defiant smirk and aimed it at his commanding officer.

"Yeah no prob! Come on Sayla." Ed said walking out the door as the camera followed them out of the room.

"It really is great to meet you Major Elric. I've heard so much about you, the alchemist of the people." Sayla said as she followed close behind Edward. Ed cast a back glance at her and shrugged.  
"Your the reason why I became a state alchemist. I heard that you had received your license when you were just twelve so I've studied hard and perfected my alchemy in hopes that I'd meet you." Sayla said admirably.

"That so?" Ed asked his eyes searching for his younger brother. Sayla nodded.  
"Yep, I mean uh, yes sir." She said blushing slightly. Ed stopped in his tracks suddenly and ran a hand across his face.  
"Listen Sayla, my brother and I do alot of traveling. We have something that we have to get done, now it would be easier if you didn't go with us just to keep questions from being asked. Do what's best for all of us and quit following me!" Ed snapped.  
"CUT, CUT!" Arumi shouted. "Kuraki, Edward isn't angry with Sayla. He's trying to save her from hardship and danger that they've experianced. Understand?" She asked. Kuraki nodded.  
"Yeah, sorry." He said glancing at Keaka whom looked slightly shocked at the tone he had used with him. At the same time she clenched her hand into a fist and was ready to punch him in the face.

"Alright then, let's take it from that last line Kuraki and try to show some compassion this time alright?" Arumi stated. Kuraki nodded.  
"Okay, ACTION!"

Keaka sat tiredly looking up as the sky turned a hazy purple. A three hour break to allow the sun to set then it was back to work. She rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly annoyed at how Kuraki was treating her.  
'If anyone should be pissed off it should be me! That little bastard stole Kurama from me.' She thought with tears forming in her eyes. Shizeru and Yusuke had talked her into going to the audition even though she really hadn't wanted to try out for the show let alone actually get the part knowing that she would see Kuraki but she kept civil for Kurama's sake. She hadn't talked to the kitsune in weeks ignoring the messages he had left on the answering machine. They had tapered off from about three a week to one and normally consisted of him saying that no one could ever replace her in his life and to call him when she could. He didn't sound upset or even sad but Keaka could feel his emotions as he talked. She always had been able to, what other's saw as calmness Keaka detected pain but that was just her abilities kicking into overdrive.  
"Mind if I sit here?" Keaka glanced up to be met with the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, next to Kurama's of course.

"Sure." She said.

"I'm Hiroshi Masumi but you'll be calling me Envy alot more than Masumi." He stated smiling. Keaka smirked back.  
"Kuwabara Keaka, Sayla Hosner; singing alchemist." She said.  
"Yeah I know. I was watching you earlier and your good. Not to mention the fact that you seem to click with Kuraki and Mio, that's important of course." He said

"Well I've met Kuraki before." She stated.  
"Oh really when?" Masumi asked curiously. Keaka bit her lower lip supressing the feeling that she shouldn't tell this person anything but she couldn't help herself

"Can you keep a secret." She asked knowing well that he wouldn't. He nodded glancing around to see if anyone was in ear shot.

"Kuraki stole my boyfriend." She blurted out instantly regretting what she had said. Masumi's eyes widened.  
"Kuraki's..." He trailed off as Keaka nodded with a small smug of satisfaction plastered on her face that made her sick to her stomach. Masumi laughed slightly.  
"Wow. I wasn't expecting that one." He said.  
"Yeah, well you didn't hear it from me." She said casting him a glance.  
"Of course not. Don't worry, we're good." He said. Keaka crossed her arms and breathed out a shaky breath knowing that very soon she would be dealing with a very angry kitsune youkai..

Kurama answered the door as the frantic knocks sounded loudly through out the house. He opened the door to reveal his teary hanyo standing before him.

"Kuraki? What's wrong koibito?" He asked concerned. It had been a few month's since Kuraki had last cried, since they had been together. Kuraki held up the magazine for Kurama to read. He took the tabloid from him reading the cover aloud.  
"Full Metal's Edward Elric; secretly gay. Exclusive interview with an inside source." He said. Kuraki sobbed wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly. Kurama shut the door wrapping his arms around his small boyfriend dropping the magazine.

"Inside source..." Kurama said feeling his stomach knot. "No, she wouldn't." He said.

"Who else could it be?" He asked.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, don't you worry." Kurama stated.

"My manager's pissed Kurama. He say's that this will ruin my "image" and hurt my career. Not to mention the fact that my dad will catch wind of this, oh my god." He cried louder as whatever small pieces of happiness he had fell apart. Kurama picked Kuraki up and carried him up the stairs to his room laying him on his bed. He laid next to him turning the others face to his kissing him passionately.

"It will be alright. We'll get through this." Kurama stated as Kuraki wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and the elder youkai pulled the younger on top of him wrapping an arm around his waist and the other on his back as Kuraki kissed him forcefully as his tears fell onto Kurama's face.

"I'm sorry Kurama. About this...thing." Kuraki stated.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have anything to be sorry about. This really isn't that big of a deal. No matter what happens or what anyone says, we'll still have eachother in the end, I swear it to you. I didn't enter into this relationship half heartedly. Kuraki I love you." Kurama said as he laid gentle kisses on Kuraki's neck turning over so he was underneath him. Kuraki's eyes widened as he gasped from Kurama's administrations.  
"Yoko, I love you too. More than you could ever know." He replied softly running his fingers through the beautiful red strands.

"Want to place a wager on that?." Kurama asked as his hands slid over the smooth flesh under Kuraki's shirt causing the other to shudder.

"Kurama I want you so bad right now. Your so beautiful and sexy. " He said. Kurama smirked.  
"I know how you feel." He said running a hand across the other's cheek as he straddled his hips.

"Let's wait though. It will make it better." He said.  
Kuraki nodded pulling Kurama back down to him enjoying holding the other as much as he loved being held by him lightly kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama had considered calling his human friend but only for a moment before walking out the door. He zipped his jacket against the cool autumn breeze that made his teeth chatter and proceeded to walk in the direction of the Kuwabara household. He stared at the small clouds of smoke his breath made as he moved forward his feet automatically taking him to where he needed to go as Kuraki's face haunted him. His tawny eyes fought back tears vainly as they streamed down his flawless face causing Kurama's heart to flutter.  
'Never have I felt this way towards anyone before. What is it exactly that makes him so different from any other interest I have had, male or female?' He thought as he crossed the street stepping around a small patch of ice. Kuraki simply made his day brighter regardless of the other's mood. Kurama was worried about his koi's state of mind at times the way he would snap from one emotion to another but it was his nature to be stormy just like the weather that he partially controlled. Kurama smiled recalling the first time Kuraki had acutally stayed at his house for an overnight. It had only been the month before and Kurama's mother was away on business. Kuraki had showed up cheerful enough but was soon brought to tears by a painful memory. A few moments later the wind outside lashed the tree's about wildly as thunder roared in the distance. The rain drops pounded the window's relentlessly as Kuraki's wails increased.  
"This always happens! I always cry when it rains!" He moaned. Kurama had simply chuckled to himself taking Kuraki in his arms kissing him softly on the cheek and swiping his bangs from his eyes.  
"It rain's because your sad my love." He had whispered softly in his ear. Kurama walked up the few steps to the front door and knocked loudly. "Hold on! I'm comin'!" He heard Kuwabara yell from inside. "Oh hey Kurama, how's it going?" He greeted with a short wave. Kurama smiled in return.  
"I"m well enough. Is Keaka here? I wish to speak with her." He stated politely.

"Uh no. She's off doing something or other for her job but you can wait for her if you want. She should be back soon." Kuwabara offered. Kurama nodded following the taller boy inside.  
"I still can't get over the fact that Keaka's on t.v." Kuwabara said more to himself than Kurama. Kurama nodded.  
"Yes it was quite a shock for me that's for sure but she certainly does seem to have a knack for it." He replied. Kuwabara nodded.  
"Yeah she does. I guess she's even got a record deal for music and stuff but Shizeru's putting all of her money away for college which ticked Keaka off to say the least but it's for the best." Kuwabara continued.  
"With out a doubt." Kurama stated following Kuwabara up the stairs.  
"So where have you been lately? Haven't seen much of you." Kuwabara stated.

"I've been around. I've just been a bit busy as of late is all." Kurama replied.

"You can wait for Keaka in her room, I've got some homework to catch up on." Kuwabara said walking to his own room.  
"If you need any help Kuwabara don't hesitate to ask for my assistance." Kurama offered opening the door to the room at the end of the hallway.  
"Will do." Kuwabara said shutting the door to his own room. Kurama walked inside the room and looked around as he shut the door.  
Not much had changed since he last was in there. The many pictures that Keaka had taken of 'the gang' had finally begun to creep up onto her ceiling given there wasn't much wall space left. He picked up the only framed picture that sat on her night table as he sat on her bed and smiled at it slightly. It was of the two of them, he was carrying her on his back both laughing happily. Kurama put the picture down and sighed.  
"Oh Keaka, why have you forsaken me?" Kurama asked aloud.  
"Forsaken fox? Hardly." The all to familiar voice said from behind him.  
"Hiei, it's been a while. How have you been?" Kurama asked friendly as usual to the smaller youkai.  
"Hm. What do you think? Don't play coy with me Kurama, I've seen what you've been doing with that hanyo and don't think for one instant that I care." Hiei replied.  
"I never did expect you to play the part of the jilted ex-lover Hiei." Kurama replied. Hiei walked closer to his past flame and stared the elder demon dead in the eyes. "You have a question that you want to ask so why don't you just come out and say it Kurama?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kurama hesitated for only a moment before sighing.  
"Did Keaka expose Kuraki?" Kurama asked his voice soft and slightly wavering. Hiei stared at him for a moment contemplating what to say.  
"She only told a single person Kurama but she knew in her very soul that this person would expose the hanyo." He replied. Kurama let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hands together.  
"That's all I wanted to know." He stated as the door knob turned and Hiei was gone. Keaka opened the door and closed it behind her only then realizing that Kurama was sitting on her bed.  
"Kitsune! What are you doing here?" Not in the least bit surprised that he had shown up. She had been expecting him, it was written on her face and in her eyes. "You know well what I'm doing here Keaka." Kurama stated. "Now tell me, why did you tell someone about the relationship between Kuraki and I?" He asked clearly not in the mood to play games. Keaka remained silent.  
"Did you do it out of spite? Revenge?" Kurama interrogated. Keaka's fists clenched as she shut her eyes tightly.  
"Answer me before I force it out of you." Kurama warned his voice taking on a menacing tone. Keaka's eyes snapped open shocked that he had used that tone with her. "I did it because I...I..." She stammered visibly shaking. "It isn't fair Kurama! After everything...everything and someone just shows up that you barely know..." She broke off as a sob escaped her throat.  
"We have been through alot haven't we? That's why you are my dearest friend Keaka but you have to understand that I am in love with Kuraki and he is in love with me" He said cut as Keaka let out a shrill cry.  
"But I love you too Kurama!" Kurama sighed and nodded.  
"I know but I do not love you, at least not romantically. You have wounded the one I care for the most and I don't believe it would be in neither my best interest nor yours to speak to each other for a while." Kurama stated standing up.

"I don't want you speaking to Kuraki unless it's been scripted. Do you understand?" Kurama commanded more than asked. Keaka nodded as she fell to the ground feeling defeated and broken as sobs racked her body relentlessly. Kurama opened the door and closed it softly behind him.

It took a few weeks but eventually the phone calls and questions about Kuraki's sexual preference stopped. His father had simply shook his head and dismissed it not really caring at all what Kuraki did. The hardest part was being civil to Keaka exspecially since it was obvious to see what direction the relationship between the full metal and singing alchemist was heading.

_Edward lays on the bed with his arms behind his head. Sayla lays next to him crying as she confesses that she is in fact in love with Alphonse.  
_Sayla -I don't understand it Ed. Everywhere we go he ALWAYS falls for these women that could never possibly appreciate him let alone love him where here I am right in front of him and all he can see in me is a friend.

Ed-Sometime's we don't see what's right in front of us until it's too late

_Said as a sad smile creeps onto Edward's face and a sense of longing creeps into his eyes. Edward lightly caress's Sayla's cheek.  
_Ed- Not only that but I know what it's like to love someone and not have them notice you.

_Sayla looks at Edward with tears still in her eyes.  
_Sayla-Why, who do you love Ed?

Kurama read the script and couldn't help but smile as Kuraki sat with a look of disgust on his face.

"Holding her hand makes me sick to my stomach as is but actually having to have her nearly on top of me, now that's just unnerving." He said rubbing a hand over his eyes. Kurama smiled compassionatly and squeezed his hand a bit.  
"Just stay professional and all will be well." He comforted.

"Kurama I don't know if I'll be able to do this." Kuraki said after a drawn out sigh.

"You'll be fine." He replied resting his head against his shoulder. Kuraki wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck cradling his head as he laid a light kiss in his lips.

"At least do it for me." He said after a moment.

"I know that even after what she did to try and hurt me you still care for her as a friend." Kuraki shrugged.

"So I really don't have a choice do I?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face as Kurama sat back up and kissed him passionatly parting the hanyo's lips with his tongue gaining entry into the warmth of the other's mouth. Kuraki moaned into the kiss pressing his lips firmly against Kurama's as he pillaged his boyfriends mouth relishing in his taste and smell as Kurama laid him down gently laying on top of him. Kuraki tangled his hands in Kurama's hair as he moved to Kuraki's neck gently biting at the tender flesh. Kuraki hissed in surprise as his pants grew uncomfortably restricting. He grasped Kurama's hand bringing it down to his aching need. Kurama smiled and gently massaged the area enjoying the look of pleasure on his boyfriends face as he cupped his hand around him playing teasingly with the zipper of his jeans. Kuraki's cheek's turned red as his hips bucked slightly into Kurama's hand.  
"Yes, yes Yoko. Oh god that feel's so good." He moaned. Kurama smiled kissing Kuraki again before bringing his face to his ear.  
"Do you like that koi?" He asked seductively. Kuraki nodded gasping out a yes. "I'm glad but we shouldn't be doing this." Kurama said removing his hand from his boyfriend laying next to him. Kuraki stared at Kurama with his piercing golden eyes visibly pouting.  
"That wasn't nice." He said his cheek's returning to their original milky shade.

"Well I never told you to tempt me." Kurama said.

"You started it." Kuraki said blowing out his cheeks as he sat up and grabbed the script. "Why don't you come down to the set tonight? I would love to introduce you to everyone." Kuraki said his face lighting with excitement.

"Don't you think that would make people suspicious again? After all the trouble it took to put suspicion's to rest?" Kurama asked bringing a hand to stroke Kuraki's cheek.  
"I don't care what they say Kurama. I'm not ashamed of you so why not?" Kuraki asked standing up. "Besides I need you there to keep me in check anyways just in case I lose my cool." He said stretching.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. Kuraki sighed glancing at the wall.  
"I get snappy with Keaka. I don't mean too it's just my defenses go up around her and I just kind of get mean." Kuraki stated.  
"It's understandable after what she did." Kurama replied. Kuraki shook his head.  
"No it happened even before she said anything, hell that's why she did it I know it." He said.  
"Why is that?" Kurama asked instantly feeling an aching in his heart remembering the coldness he had directed at his small friend.

"After everything you told me about you and her then her freaking out when she found out about us it's just, aw I don't know I guess I'm just intimidated by her." Kuraki said. Kurama couldn't help but smile.  
"Indeed Keaka can be a formidable opponent however..." The front door bell rang cutting Kurama off as he felt the rampid energy of none other than the girl they were speaking of. Kurama stood up quickly to open the door.  
"Kurama, we've got trouble. Worse than Toguro and Sensui put together! Koenma already has Urameshi and Kazuma in his office. Hiei's on his way there too. Botan's waiting for us in the park to take us to Reikai." She said in one long breath. Kurama grabbed his shoes.  
"Kuraki I must leave quickly. Could you just lock up when you go koi?" Kurama asked as the other appeared in the small hallway next to him. "Where are you going?" He asked as Kurama grabbed his jacket from the closet.

"Something has suddenly come up and we must be on our way." Kurama replied.  
"'We' as in both of you? Keaka, we have to be to the set in less than two hours." Kuraki stated.  
"Kuraki listen, this is important. The very balance that keeps all of the worlds in line is threatening to be ripped apart. It's mine and Kurama's job to protect it." She replied. "Could you cover for me?" She asked politely even offering a sweet smile to him that he just sighed at and looked away.  
"Why is it 'your job'?" He asked pouting again.  
"Because we have the abilities and the power to protect people who can't protect themselves so we have too. We don't have a choice." She said with a shrug along with her reply.

"What power could you possibly have?" He asked as Kurama kissed him quickly on the cheek and was out the door.

"I'll explain later I swear! Okay, like I said cover for me! I'll make up for it Kuraki, promise." She called out as Kurama practically dragged her away from the door. Kuraki watched as the pair made their way down the street hand in hand. He clenched his fists as the wind picked up again and the rain fell down.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay I got inspired to write another chapter to this one and its full blown hot yaoi sex! Enjoy!_

Kuraki mulled over the weeks events in his head feeling the stinging hot tears forming in his eyes but refusing to let them fall. He hadn't heard a word from Kurama since he went on the mission also meaning that Keaka had been missing since forcing production to fall behind schedule. He glanced out the window to his room watching the rain fall down as thunder rumbled loudly overhead. His father knew that he was upset simply because of the weather's ferocity but remained silent as he usually did. Kuraki walked over to shut his window shuttering in the cold breeze as a sob escaped his lips.

"What the hell's wrong with you? What are you crying for?" Kuraki whipped around to be faced with the tawny eyes of his mother. Her beautiful face was drawn down as she crossed her thin arms in front of her tapping her barefoot irritably.

"Well?" She demanded. Kuraki's face twisted down further as he threw himself at his mother wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face against her soft breasts.

"Kuraki what's the matter? Has someone done something to you child? Tell me and they will regret it." She said her voice taking on a slight maternal tone. Kuraki trembled as he cried harder against her.

"Ku-rama." He gasped out.

"Kurama? As in Yoko Kurama?" She asked. Kuraki nodded.

"He's alive?"

"Yes he is and I love him so much but…but…"

"But what?"

"He's a tantai now." Kuraki stated. Yumi was silent for a minute before erupting in laughter.

"Yoko is a tantai? You're joking right?" She asked. Kuraki shook his head. "Well this certainly is an unexpected turn on events. So why are you so upset? Were you rejected?"

"N-no it's just there's someone in the way I guess you could say. If she were gone then Kurama wouldn't feel the need to be tantai anymore and he would be here with me."

"She; a girl?"

"Yeah, a human girl named Kuwabara Kesaki; she's a psychic and tantai too. Kurama feels indebted to her that's why he's a tantai to make sure she stays safe but if she were out of the way then Kurama and I could be together without anyone in the way." Yumi pushed her son away from her staring down at his tear drenched face as he sniffled his lower lip quivering.

"Are you positive that's what you want Kuraki?" She questioned. Kuraki nodded without hesitation.

"If this does happen you do realize I'll have to leave for good and you'll never hear from me at all." Kuraki hesitantly nodded.

"You'll have to go into hiding for the rest of yours too." He said realizing the full brunt of what they were planning. Yumi nodded.

"Yes, killing a tantai is a serious offense for a youkai." She stated closing her eyes in thought.

"You would do that for me?" He asked almost in shock. Yumi reopened her eyes to look at him.

"Of course I would Kuraki." She said bringing her hand to trace a tear line down her sons face. "You are my youngest child and probably my last. My poor weak hanyo yoji."

"Kasaan." Kuraki said.

"Tell me Kuraki was powerful is this psychic girl?" She asked

"From what I can tell not very, she's still just learning how to control her spirit energy." He replied. Yumi nodded her head in understanding.

"You need to distract Kurama as soon as he gets back understand? Otherwise he will sense she's in trouble and come to her rescue. If that happens I will be killed and quite possibly you as well." She said. Kuraki nodded knowing just what to do.

"Don't tell you're father I was here." She said. Kuraki blinked quickly his lashes thick with moisture. When his eyes opened again his mother was gone already putting their brutal plan into motion. The rain began to taper off as the thunder died down as well but Kuraki couldn't get the cold chill out of his bones.

For three more weeks Kuraki remained alone leaving several messages with Shiori for Shuichi to call him when he arrived home from his 'vacation'. The door bell rang sounding loudly throughout the house. Kuraki laid down the book he was reading walking slowly to the front door opening it wide to reveal his beloved.

"Kurama!" Kuraki practically squealed as he flung himself at Kurama wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Oh koi, you certainly are a sight for sore eyes." He said lifting Kuraki's face to look into his eyes. Kurama's emerald orbs shone brightly as he smiled sweetly as the young hanyo. Kuraki pulled him inside closing the door with a loud bang. Kurama picked him up holding him in a tight embrace capturing his mouth passionately smiling as Kuraki hungrily pillaged his mouth wrapping red strands around his fingers as he did so.

"I'm sorry I was away for so long." Kurama said breathlessly between kisses as he carried Kuraki up the stairs to his room. Kuraki shook his head.

"It's okay my love. You're here now and that's what matters." He replied. Kurama laid Kuraki down on the bed continuing the make out session.

"Kurama I need you. Please make love to me right here right now." Kuraki purred in his ear. Kurama shook his head once.

"No Kuraki."

"Why not? Don't you love me?" He asked. Kurama let out a soft chuckle.

"We've been over this before, sex and love are two completely different things."

"Don't you want me though Kurama? Don't you want to go inside me, feel me inside of you?" He whispered seductively. Kurama's body tensed as his tongue licked at his ear lobe.

"Kuraki…" He moaned out.

"Kurama take me." Kuraki said rubbing his hand across Kurama's hardening member.

"Are you sure?" He asked kissing Kuraki's cheek. Kuraki looked into the other's eyes holding his gaze for a moment feeling his soul searched.

"Take me Kurama, make me yours." He said nibbling on Kurama's bottom lip. Kurama thrust his tongue into Kuraki's mouth running it across his teeth and sucking on the slippery organ gently as it wrestled with his own. Slowly he unbuttoned Kuraki's pants slipping his hand into the comforting warmth feeling his hardness. Kurama ran his fingertips over the tip massaging it gently as small drops formed falling down the side. Kurama broke the kiss sitting up. He pulled Kuraki's pants down completely taking them off.

"I need to taste you." He said brushing Kuraki's bangs aside. He nodded knowing that Kurama had been asking permission and bit his lower lip. His heart fluttered as Kurama slowly lifted his shirt kissing down his abdomen pausing at his navel to lick around it briefly before laying his soft butterfly kisses the rest of the way. He ran his tongue up and down the sides before fully engulfing him sliding his length easily down his throat. Kuraki moaned loudly grabbing a fistful of the older youkai's hair into his hand and gasped bucking his hips as Kurama sucked and nibbled on him. The sweat shone brightly dripping off of Kuraki's face in waterfalls as his breath started to hitch as he felt the heavenly pleasure build in him knowing that soon he would climax and be spent. He grasped Kurama's face pulling him off.

"Not yet. I don't want to come yet, I want this to last." He said. Kurama nodded his head giving him one final lick causing him to shudder. Their lips crashed together again as Kuraki ripped at Kurama's shirt savagely managing to get it off without tearing it. Kurama undid his own pants slipping them off. He pulled Kuraki to lie on top of him grinding his length into Kuraki's leg.

"Kuraki make love to me koi." Kurama said huskily with lust.

"I don't know how." He said kissing Kurama's neck.

"It's easy just position yourself and I'll guide you in." He replied. Kuraki placed his hands flat against the bed as Kurama pushed him down slightly moaning as they rubbed against each other briefly.

"Come a bit closer to me." He said once Kuraki was positioned right. He took hold of Kuraki in his hand guiding him to his entrance.

"Now just move yourself forward." Kurama said grabbing Kuraki's hips to help him thrust. Kuraki moaned as Kurama's body sheathed his length. He began to rock back and forth fighting against the dry tightness. Kuraki grabbed onto Kurama's pulsating hardness pumping it quickly as he felt his body tense beyond belief as his sweat dripped down. Kuraki moaned as he went faster relishing in the warmth and Kurama's own pleasure ridden moans.

"Ku…Ku…raki!" Kurama shouted as his speed erupted spraying both of them. At the fluids warm contact Kuraki felt his own orgasm rip out of his body leaving his breathing ragged and heavy. He pulled out exhausted as Kurama pulled him into an embrace.

"It's been…so long. Thank you koibito, thank you." Kurama whispered as he kissed Kuraki's forehead. Kuraki repositioned himself to take Kurama in his arms and watched as his lover's eyelids fluttered before closing completely.

"So you going to see Kuraki?" Keaka asked after they were both showered and changed.

"Yes. He's probably out of his mind with worry over me by now." Kurama replied putting on his jacket.

"According to what Keiko said before she jetted the weather's been really nasty lately. It's because of him isn't it?" She asked. Kurama nodded his head once.

"Probably but that will soon change." Kurama said. "Would you like me to walk you home Keaka?"

"No I'm good. Go to you're boyfriend Kurama." She said shaking her head. Kurama walked closer to her taking her hand in his.

"Thank you for accepting this so well." He said.

"Well I can't have you for a boyfriend and I can accept that now Kurama. The thought of losing you as a friend though was almost unbearable. We've been through too much together to just say good-bye." She said. Kurama smiled at her compassionately.

"You are growing up so fast Keaka." He said. Keaka shrugged as Kurama waved good-bye and was out the door.

"Sayonara Urameshi!" Keaka yelled into the apartment before walking down the hall and out the door. The breeze was cool, cooler than what it had been earlier causing her to shudder and zip up her black hoodie. She walked around a corner feeling eyes on her. Keaka began to walk a little faster before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked turning around quickly to be faced with the silver haired female. Keaka's breath hitched as she caught the gaze of this youkai.

'Her eyes, they're exactly like Kuraki's. Could this be...?'

"Kuwabara Kesaki, I am Otaka Yumi at you're service." She said with a jagged edge laced into the words.

"Service?" Keaka asked confused.

"Yes my dear. I am hear to deliver you're death." She said rushing forward catching Keaka off guard. Her blade caught the young girl in the stomach as she jumped back quickly. Keaka grasped at her wound as the blood oozed out angrily.

"Fuck." Keaka whispered before running off as fast her legs would carry her. She decided her best bet would be to run back to Yusuke's apartment whether she would make it there or not was the question. She knew that Yumi was toying with her; she could have already killed her if she wanted.

'She's enjoying the hunt.' Keaka thought as her vision began to become cloudy and she stumbled tripping on her own two feet. Yumi loomed about her dangerously her blade shimmering in the moonlight.

'No not like this. Not here, not this way.' Keaka thought desperately at a loss to do anything in her current state of panic. Yumi moved around to the back of her grabbing a fist full of her orangey hair yanking her throat back bringing her blade to slide across it lightly; not enough to kill but sure as hell enough to hurt. Swiftly she brought the blade across the tresses she held in her hand cutting them off and kicking the girl to the ground. Keaka stared up at the sky feeling blood well out of her wounds as well as rise up into her throat.

'Please not like this…' She thought as her vision finally blurred and her eyelids closed heavily.

Kuraki's eyes shot open as he felt the sudden energy surge then nothing as if a light bulb had burnt out.

"Koi did you feel something?" Kurama asked sleepily. Kuraki kissed Kurama's cheek lightly settling closer to him.

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

_I re-read this story and I didn't realize before that this is actually really good. Yay, go me! Alright so, what is with me enjoying to slit Keaka's throat? I have no idea; forgive me my poor OC baby girl! Oh yeah, anyone ever heard of the risembool rangers or the miniskirt army? These are the official web sites of Vic (cant type his last name) who was the VA for Ed Elric and Travis Willingham (the sexy Colonel Mustang) fan sites that they check regularly, can you guess whose site is whose? Any way they are both always accepting new members so choose your side and join up today! Personally I'm a ranger…._

The phone rang waking Kurama from his sound sleep. The instant his eyes opened he sensed a disturbance around him that unnerved him. He glanced at Kuraki as he sat up letting out a shaky breath but still he found no comfort. He reached over and grasped the receiver bringing it to his ear.

"Otaka residence." He answered.

"Shuichi? Oh sweetie listen carefully…" His mother said frantically. Kurama's eyes widened as her words reached his ears and his breath hitched in his throat. He slammed the receiver back down into it's cradle and hurridly jumped out of bed pulling his clothes on roughly.

Kurama what's wrong?" Kuraki asked sleepily. Kurama glanced at his lover taking in his half lidded expression as he yawned.

"Keaka was attacked. Most likely from a demon seeking vengeance, I must go to the hospital." Kurama said as he pulled his arms through his shirt.

"Koi, stay; she'll be fine." Kuraki said. Kurama shook his head.

"I don't believe so. From what my mother said her injuries are grave, she is critical. I must go to her." Kurama replied.

"Why?" Kuraki asked sitting up. Kurama gave him a startled glance.

"Because she is my friend and that's what friends are for Kuraki. They are there for the other through good and bad; this definitely constitutes as the bad. Care to accompany me?" Kurama asked as he stood in the doorway of Kuraki's bed room. Kuraki stared at him hurt evident on his face but in Kurama's rushed state he hardly noticed. Kuraki sighed and nodded his head knowing he had to guard himself carefully around her friends.

The elevator ride to the intensive care unit was long and excrutiating. The worried expression that Kurama held on his face unnerved Kuraki no matter how many small hugs the hanyo gave him or short assuring smiles. The doors opened and they walked down the hallway catching a glimpse of the waiting room. Shizeru sat staring out the window her lower lip trembling visibly as Botan and Keiko held her hand and tried reassuring her. Kuwabara sat with his hands against his face and his head hung low as his shoulders shook from his sobs. Yusuke spoke gently to his friend with a compassionate hand on his shoulder. Kurama glanced to the farthest corner of the room to see even Hiei standing there his mouth drawn down as his eyes blazed hot murder.

"What is her condition?" Kurama asked as he walked in the room with Kuraki close behind. All eyes turned on them as they entered and the silence became unsettling. Kurama felt hot tears form in his eyes.

"I'm not too late am I?" He asked fear clutching his heart and seizing it constricting his breathing.

"Keaka's alive but she's on life support." Hiei said the first to speak up his voice uncharacteristically choked.

"The doctors say she lost a lot of blood and it's a miracle she made it even to the hospital let alone lived this long." Botan said meekly.

"Miracle? Please give me a break Botan, Keaka's gonna bite this in the ass just watch. That girl doesn't take any crap and this is no different from any other fight she's ever been in." Yusuke said confidently as he clenched his fist his eyes closing tightly. Kurama let out a sigh rubbing a hand across his face exhausted from the emotional stress.

"May I please speak with the Kuwabara family?" All eyes looked up to see the doctor stand before them his face grave.

"We're all friends and family of Kesaki." Shizeru said standing up abruptly. "So what's the news doc?"

"I'm just going to get to the point with out sugar coating it for any of you. Kesaki is not responding to the blood transfusion we gave her, her heart has stopped beating forcing us to attach a cardiac stimulator to her chest, she is on ventilation as well. I highly doubt she will make it through the next few hours."

"Is it time to say our good-byes then?" Kurama asked. The doctor nodded his head once taking in sympathetically the gasps and small cries made by the small group.

"I truly am sorry but there is simply nothing more we can do." He said and exited the room. Kuraki slunk somewhat behind Kurama trying to shut out the sounds of soft whimpers and sobs.

"Well bro, doctors orders." Shizeru said choking back tears. She grasped her younger brother by the hand as he stood both walking down the corridor to the hospital room.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Keaka like this?" Keiko cried into her hands. Botan put an arm around her shoulder for comfort as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Damn it! Who ever did this is going to pay. I swear Keaka, I'll get the bastard that did this to you." Yusuke growled out clenching his hands into fists. "What a time for that old hag to be out of town."

"We'll think about revenge later Yusuke right now we should focus on Keaka and our good-byes." Kurama said forever the voice of reason even in a tragedy.

"DAMNIT HIEI! OPEN THE FRIGIN DOOR!" Kuwabara's loud voice could be heard through out the entire wing and quite possibly the two floors they were sandwiched in between. Kurama let go of Kuraki's hand and ran over.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"Hiei's gone and barricaded himself in there with Kesaki." Shizeru said as she pounded on the door along side her brother.

"Both of you go back to the waiting room. I will take care of this." Kurama said his curiosity peaking. Both Kuwabaras turned to stare at him their faces full of rage.

"Listen Kurama my baby sister is in there dieing! I'm not going to miss my opportunity to say good-bye because Hiei is being a selfish jerk!" Shizeru shouted.

"I understand you're anger. You're both distraught over the situation as we all are. Please give me a few moments and I can assure that you will be able to say you're proper good-byes." He replied taking Shizeru by the hand leading her away from the door.

"Promise?" She asked through her tears. Kurama shook his head.

"I swear it." Kurama replied. Shizeru slowly nodded her head.

"Come on Kazuma, lets go back to the waiting room." She said once again taking her brother by the hand and leading him away. Kurama searched out the barrier that Hiei had erected startled at how weak it truly was.

'That's so very unlike him. He must be severely distraught over the entire situation.' Kurama thought as he raised his energy slightly neatly slicing through Hiei's energry barricade. He opened the door and was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. Besides the fact that Keaka was on a ventilator that consisted of a large hose going into her mouth and a smaller tube out of her nose, wires hooked underneath the hospital garment she wore recording her heart rate. Two I.V bags hung by her bed side, one filled with regular saline solution and the other blood. Hiei held onto her one free hand with his head bent towards hers. His shoulders shook as sobs racked his body.

"Didn't you wonder how she got over you so quickly Kurama?" Hiei asked his voice choking as he did so. Kurama took a step forward to stand next to his friends staying silent.

"After you left that day, Keaka was over whelmed by grief. So much that she actually took a razor to her arms but I stopped her from doing anything to harm herself."

"I see now. You and Keaka are…"

"No, we're not lovers. We're what she called 'boy friend, girl friend'" Hiei said. Kurama nodded his head once.

"Trust me when I tell you I know how you feel Hiei however everyone deserves the right to say good-bye. Not just you." Kurama stated as he went over to the other side of the bed. Kurama gazed down at his friend. Dried blood caked her hair making it brittle to the touch, it's coppery aroma making Kurama feel sick when another scent hit him. He bent closer to the girl inhaling deeply.

"That scent…I know that scent but from where?" Kurama wondered aloud. 'There was an attempt to mask it but still it is there.' Kurama thought to himself. Hiei watched as Kurama's eyes shut and he continued to breathe in the aroma.

"Demon but that's as far as I got." Hiei said. Kurama stood back up with the scent memorized knowing if he came across it again he would recognize it but still it's familiarity plagued him. Hiei sighed giving her hand a final squeeze and leaned over placing his lips against her forehead.

"Gomen na-sai. Aishteru." He whispered before releasing her hand and seemingly disappeared to mourn elsewhere. Kurama took in his friend resigned to the fact it would be the last time he saw her alive, if what she was could be called alive, kissed her forehead as well and left the room trying to fight off the tears that burned hot under his lids.

"It's been taken care of." Kurama said as he entered the waiting room. Shizeru and Kuwabara stood up gone before he could finish his sentence. Kurama left the waiting area with Kuraki hot on his heels.

"Koi.." He began. Kurama didn't glance back at him just headed for the elevators.

"Let's be on our way." He said his voice low and dangerous.

"Don't you want to…" Kuraki began. Kurama entered the elevator car still keeping his back turned.

"I have already said my good-byes. It's pointless to stick around any longer." He replied. The doors shut and Kurama crumbled to the floor in a heap.

"Kurama!" Kuraki shouted in his side in a flash holding the other to him.

"I let her down, everyone who has ever cared for me; I always let them down. I'm poison." Kurama sobbed against his lovers chest.

"No you're not." Kuraki said laying a soft kiss against Kurama's trembling lips. Kuraki wiped Kurama's tears away gently placing his forehead against his to stare into the others eyes. "This is not you're fault." He said his voice cracking as tears trickled down his face. "And I'm so sorry koi." Kurama buried his head in Kuraki's shoulder as his sobs continued. Kuraki shut his eyes tightly the words burning hot on his tongue to confess what he had planned with his mother but found them stuck in his throat.


End file.
